Swallowed by the Sea
by CarlitosCandy
Summary: Award winning! Completed. She tried to defy the compass, and ended up following her heart..leading her right into the waiting arms of the most unlikely pirate. A Captain Jack Elizabeth 4part fluff ficlet
1. Chapter 1

Soooo I know I only really write wrestling fics, but after seeing the now infamous kiss on DMC between Jack and Elizabeth, I was hooked ) so heres my first 2-part fic of JE goodness. Read and review!

**Title:** Swallowed by the Sea

**Author: **Candy

**Rating: **PG-13

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, all characters mentioned in this fic belong to themselves and the POTC writers.

**Summary:** She tried to defy the compass, and ended up following her heart..leading her right into the waiting arms of the most unlikely pirate. A little Jack / Elizabeth 2-part fluff ficlet.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's where I belong.. and you belong with me.

Not swallowed in the sea.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**part one.**

Elizabeth sat solemnly on the upper deck of th Pearl, her thin and chilled shoulders slumped forward, drowning in her own loensome with a sullen form. It was growing dark, the creaking ship heading towards the fallen pinks and blues of the horizon as thick, black clouds moved in quickly from the north. The small crew that remained scurried wildly about the ship, preparing her for the incoming storm that was sure to be fierce and angry, and gobble them up completely.

Looking down at the compass that had been clutched in her small, shaky palm for the better part of the past few hours, she tapped the surface lightly once again, an inhale frozen in her chest as she watched the arrow spin round and around, then come to a slow, familiar stop.

Her blood shot and half-lidded eyes crawled reluctantly from the compass to the same direction it had been pointing her in all the many times before. And as she saw Jack standing there on the bow of his ship, clam and comical as he always was, she still refused to believe it.

"You know, miss Swann, that won't be much of a help to ye."

Elizabeth gasped at the sudden deep voice that echoed closely in her ear, clutching the compass shut as she held it to her chest, as if to shield it from whoever was near, and found herself in the presense of a chuckling Gibbs.

"Sorry," He mumbled deeply with his usual toothy-grin, "didn't mean to spook ya."

She took in a slow breath, regaining her composure as she hid the compass on the barrel behind her she'd been sitting on earlier, it's silky black surface hidden beneath a torn rag. "No, I'm just a bit tired, that's all."

Gibbs arched a salt and pepper brow in her direction, eyeing her from head to toe. She was no doubt tired, to say the least, disheveled and trembling faintly. "You're alright, aren't ye, miss Swann?"

"I'm fine." A defensive mumble forced it's way passed clenched teeth, her manor strong compared to the steady way her body and emotions were deteriorating. Her slim and slicked arms folded across her chest, as if locking herself in and away from him.

Softening for a light and rare moment, the elderly pirate placed a gentle hand on her tiny shoulder, offering her a soft smile. "I know you are worry-some, Elizabeth.. but we'll find Will. Jack..he cares more than one would imagine.. That be why he's a determined man."

The exhausted woman let her arms fall to her sides, her bottom lip clenched tightly between her teeth, as she let their eyecontact wither. Toying with the hem of the torn rag that hid Jack's compass, her voice fell weak and low. "I care for..them both a great deal. ..but that's part of the problem."

Gibb's eyes landed on the barrel behind her small form, and she watched his expression faulter between curious to surprised, as if he now understood. But it was when his gaze trailed further up, his eyes widening as if something shocked him, did she turn around to have a look for herself.

"I want you on deck, Mr. Gibbs. Now."

Gibbs looked at Elizabeth unsurly.. his eyes suggesting that he wanted to ask if she was alright, but knew he no longer could. Instead he nodded towards her as a small good-bye, then turned back to his captain with a defiant nod. "Ey, sir."

Remaining suddenly frozen in her spot, the small woman let her eyes trail his simple yet complex appearance as he walked around her in a drunken manor, his finger trailing the rim of the barrel she'd sat upon earlier. He must've just been in his bunk, she realized, for all that adorned his head was his usual burgandy scarf, there was no gun or sword attached to his waist, and his faded blue jacket hung limply on his shoulders.

"It's getting late... don't you think? You should head to your bunk, love." Jack spoke low and swaggered as the ship tilted only slightly, suddenly flying for the base of the crow's nest and wrapping his arm around it to keep his balance.

Rolling her eyes, Elizabeth scowled at the drunken man before her as he continued to trip over himself. "We're hardly moving, Mr. Sparrow."

"No?" His heavily-charcoaled eyes fell to his left hand, and the practically empty bottle of rum that was clutched within it. "Oh," He released a light huff of laughter, regaining his blance as he swayed back and forth before her. "Well then, darling, what is a fair maiden such as yourself doing all alone in the middle of this .. shall we say.. ruckus?"

She looked at her surroundings, at the now completely darkened sky and silent lightening in the distance, then to the life around her as Gibbs barked orders from the wheel, the reckless crew running here and there, yelling and singing drunken songs as they did so. Her eyes fell downcast, keeping them as far away from Jack's as possible. "Just collecting my thoughts, I suppose.. deciding what I want to do after I get off this God-forsaken boat."

"Ship, darling. Ship." He corrected quickly with a wavering smile, waving an unsteady finger in her direction. "And what makes one so ready to get off this ship anyway, eh?"

"I don't want anything here, Will's miles away as is my father.. and I'm stuck in the middle of the sea with a bunch of smelly pirates." She turned back to him then, offering nothing but a coy smile. "There's nothing for me out here."

Seeminly unaffected by her words, Jack hooked his hands into his white scarf of a belt, some-what amused as he arched his brows. "Charming, my dear. But don't deny yourself what you're heart truly wants.." He leaned in closer to her with as his last words slipped from his whiskered lips, as if he could hear her heart beating faster, the flickering flame from the lantern above them dancing in his dark eyes.

"..It may be Will that you think you want.. but its not Will that you really need." Draping his right arm across her shoulders, he gestured towards the roaring open sea as he guided her to the side of the ship. "What you really need is endless boundaries, love. Not guarantees, no promises.. just the wind in your sails and in your hair.." He turned to her then, his jeweled finger sliding down her jaw bone as his voice fell to a lowered grumble. "What you need, Elizabeth, is freedom.."

A faint whimper slipped from her throat as he leaned in towards her, her eyes fluttering shut.. but an echoed clap of thunder in their distance snapped her from her reverie, and she tore his arm from her shoulders as she spat her angry words back at him. "Hardly, Mr. Sparrow."

Jack watched as she trampled off, suddenly more confused as ever, and noticed how she grabbed the rotting bundle from the top of the barrel on her way to her bunk. His eye fell upon the small trinket that had slipped from her grasp unknowningly and cracked against the damp wooden flooring of the Pearl. He called out her name, as he'd done so many times before, but the fierce winds whipped it from his lips and carried it away out to sea.

Ignoring the uneasy glare of a man mopping the decks beside him, he wandered over to the trinket.. quickly noting it's shiny black surface and worn-down sides. An open compass.. his open compass. Kneeling down as he approached, Jack slipped his worn jacket from his shoulders and peered down at the small red arrow..and took notice as his heart seemed to halt it's beating.

"That's interesting.." He whispered deeply as he brought the compass into his hands gently, his eyes falling towards the trail of invisable footsteps Elizabeth had left behind moments earlier. "That's very interesting.."

--------------------------------------------------------

A sigh fell from her lips, her head resting against the wall behind her as she swung back and forth with the ship in the confines of her bunk. Out her small window, she could see the feirceless rain whipping against the glass, the sudden chill of the wind screaming through the cracks in the walls. The boat rocked unsteadily in the crashing waves, but the Pearl was incapable of being defeated, and she felt at ease knowing that although most of the crew was sleeping steadily below, they'd be just fine.

As the small flame from the lone lantern flickered beside her, her mind wandered in and out of concious thoughts, to her father, to Will, to Jack.. to that stupid compass. Would it be possible, she wondered, for the compass to be wrong? Or deiceved? Or confused? ..it could be possible, she concluded. But it was the mind that was always tricked, not the heart. The heart knew her far better than she'd ever know herself.

Opening her eyes for a small beat, she turned over to the small barrel of gun powder she'd took as a night stand, and grabbed the small bundle of rag she'd taken earlier, placing it on her lap. One last time, she promised herself, one last time to try to defy what she knew to be the whole truth, whether she could accept it or not.

But when she unfolded the bundle, nothing fell out into her lap.. no shiny surface, no clicking of a spinning arrow. A heated wave of panic rushing through her, she scrambled off her hammock and onto the floor, using her hands to feel for the compass, incase it'd fallen out of the rag when the boat rocked, or if it slipped from her grasp when she entered. There was nothing.

Taking the lantern into her hand, her eyes flew towards the small window and the storm that was waiting for her beyond it. The compass was sure to be out there somewhere, as was a few members of the crew... she could wait until morning...

Her eyes fell to the small staircase and door that led to the upper deck, and - forcing back a massive lump from deep in her throat - she got up from the floor and made her way out.

...or maybe she couldn't.

---------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

newww chapter for you to enjoy. just a quick note, i think it'll be about 4 parts long so you know what to expect. thanks for all the **WONDERFUL** reviews! D ..r&r as usual.

**brig-girl** - i believe it said "base of the crow's nest" .. so like, the pole that supports it since its way up high, ya know? just thought i'd clear that up. ;)

---------------------------------------------------------

**part 2.**

The moment she swung her door open, the angry and merciless storm encased her completely, pelting her tiny form with sheets of ice cold rain and winds, fierce and strong. She clutched the lantern tightly in her grasp, so forcefully her fingernails dug harshly into her palm, and held up an arm before her as means of a shield. A deep breath was held in her chest.

Most of the crew had been released to their bunks, with no one remaining but a man at the wheel and another at his side. And although Gibbs had informed her that the storm would be passing them completely soon, the boat rocked and the rain fell, as if the ship yet to be defeated was nothing much at all. Her eyes fell to the other side of the ship, to the captain's bunk, and wasn't sure what to make of it when she realized there was no light emitting from the tiny window. Was he awake? Sleeping? Was he elsewhere on the ship? ..she hoped not.

Releasing the breath within her, Elizabeth ventured out to the middle of the Pearl, where she realized the barrel she had spent most of her day upon was tipped to it's side, pinned between the base of the crow's nest and another heavier barrel now beside it. But it was far from her destination when a drowned out, melodic voice whisped past her ears. She looked up suddenly to the men on deck, but all went on as if she weren't there at all. Then again, as if some call from a far off distance, she heard it.. heard that deep, unmistakable voice.

Her dark eyes flew to the barrel and the area around it, biting down on her lip as she did so, then to the stern of the ship, in the direction of the voice. ..if indeed the compass was still there, it could reimain there for a few more minutes.. she needed to see him, watch him once more.. just to see what he was up to. Then she'd dash away into the storm before he ever realized she'd been in his presense.

Slipping past the bunks, her slip catching on the loose nails along the way, the trembling woman made her way slowly in the direction of the voice, and although she couldn't quite make out the words, she could tell he was somewhat troubled. The lantern, her now only source of light, clinked and clanked against the winds and rain, and in a quick decision as so he wouldn't hear her coming, she placed it down and left it behind.

Slowly, she came closer and the voice became louder, and it wasn't before long she knew all too well it was his for sure, the way his low growl of a voice made her heart flutter in the simplest way was unmistakable. As she reached the end of the bunks, she pressed her rain-soaked body tightly against the wall, then, hidden with her silence and the cover of darkness, she peeked at him from around the corner.

Her heart exploded.

Jack sat daringly on the edge of the ship, one leg dangling inside as the other remained pressed against his chest, his left forearm propped up upon it. His body was adorned in still, nothing but his white shirt, boots, and pants, all clinging desperately to his soaked form, and she found herself biting her lip in desire as the droplets of water ran down his perfect, tanned skin.

He was slouching forward, his right hand stretched out infront of him, and Elizabeth gasped silently as she realized the compass was clutched within it. He was staring at it with an unwavering glare and half-lidded eyes, making him appear tired, troubled even.

"Okay.." He finally breathed, his voice breaking her heart when it drew out deep and defeated, "One more time.."

She watched as he tapped the surface of the open compass lightly, causing the ticking of the spinning arrow to fill the silence around them, and her body completely froze in it's spot once the ticking came to a slow stop. Jack peered down at it, his expression first reading expectant, then suddenly shifting to a faint confusion. But before she could even flintch, or comprehend his reaction, his charcoaled eyes flew in her direction - the direction of the arrow - and widened in shock as they landed upon her.

The tiny woman released a loud gasp, and before she could hear her name fall from his parted lips, she fisted her dress within her cold palms and ran off into the storm, knowing all too well he was right on her trail. But long before she ever reached her bunk, her bare foot crashed into the side of the lantern and the diminished flame within in, causing the glass to break and dig into her skin.

A cry of pain rolled from her throat, her pretty features pintched in pain as she fell to the side of the ship, the man quickly approaching her now the last thing on her mind. She looked down at her ankle and her palm as the blood seeped between her fingers, dripping down upon the wood of the ship. She winced, suddenly angry at herself for being so careless, as Jack appeared at her side, his hand on her shoulder.

"You alright?"

His face read worrisome, his body lauguage no different, as he shooed her hand away and examined her wounds. He made a face, then, after gently picking a small shard of glass from her open cuts, took a small scarf from his pocket and wrapped it tightly around her ankle, the blood slowly seeping throught it. But the pressure he applied made it suddenly stop, and before he could do much else, she gained support from the guard railing behind her and came to her feet.

Offering him a small, backward glance, she mumbled a simple "Thanks." she wasn't even sure he heard over the storm before limping off towards her bunk. But she hadn't cared the slightest bit if he had heard or not. He had the compass back in his possession, he had caught her sneaking up behind him in the middle of the night.. she had no desire to be around him any longer.

"Lizzy?"

Elizabeth froze in her spot as the sound of his low, melodic voice calling out her name rang in her ears. She didn't want to answer him, to even acknowledge his existance that had haunted her from the very beginning, to bring on and taunt the toture he was subconciouslly causing her.. but she couldn't handle leaving him in a silence, alone in the storm, either.

She turned around then, biting her lip to stop it's trembling as her eyes drank in his dishelveled and completely erotic-appearing form. "Jack."

A still expression remained on his chisled face, one she could neither read nor try, as he reached down to finger the glassy cover of the compass now clipped to his belt. His eyes never fell from her as he clasped his hands behind his back, his boots clinking against the slicked wood of the deck, as he walked slowly past her to the side of the ship, where he braced himself with a rope at his side, peering into the sea. "I've arranged to have it that we head for Tortuga, once again."

His voice was quiet, and she could barley make out his words as he spoke them, a small frown marring his face. "From there you can board another ship and head back to Port Royal."

Elizabeth released a small huff, narrowing her eyes at the man before her, as if she hadn't heard him correctly, although she knew she had. "What?"

Jack's half-lidded and blackened eyes fell upon her as his neck craned slowly in her direction, but he wore no frown on his parted lips, nor any other expression for that matter. He turned away from her then, offering no emotion, walking off towards the middle of his ship.

She remained behind, watching him walk off, in complete disbelief. They were turning the ship around? She was going.. home? A huff escaped from her heaving chest, her eyes locked on Jack's slowly dissapearing form, before she did the only thing she knew she could.. she chased after him. "Jack!"

He stopped for a beat, twisting himself to face her as she ran after him, her dress soaked to the bone. "Yes, love?" His reply came curtly, his scruffy face barley visual to her within the rain of the storm.

Approaching him timidly, slowly.. her mind raced as she searched desperately for the right words. When she finally spoke, her eyes fallen away from his as he stared down at her feminine form, her voice came faint and whisper-like. "But -- why?"

He stood unsteadily on the deck, shrugging a bit, as if thinking to himself. "Because you're stuck on this bloody ship with a bunch of smelly pirates.. and there is nothing for you here.." His reply came across in seriousness, even with it's comical undertones, his eyelashes fluttering flirtatiously as he repeated her words from before. Huffing, he looked down upon her, "This is what you want, isn't it?"

Elizabeth bit her lip, the tears burning behind her dark eyes that she hoped would dissappear in the rain. She dropped her head, ashamed, then brought it back up again to look at the man before her. "...yes."

He frowned, almost as if not much surprised by her words, then sighed, hooking his thumb into his belt. "Well then.. I'm heading back to my cabin. If all goes as planned, we'll be at Tortuga around dawn.. you will then leave, and I will get back to my ship. Tell dear William I send my regrets."

Jack turned away then, his rain-soaked back facing her as he took a few small steps foward. She had almost retreated back to her cabin as he had done, but stopped suddenly when she heard the clinking of Jack's boots against the moistened deck of his ship come to a halt.

"Elizabeth, love, I almost forgot.." She stood frozen as he came charging back to her, his face a mere hair's breath away from her own. "I have a gift for you.." His voice was deep, gruff.. melodic.. his breath hot agaist her parted lips as he his chest rose and fell against hers.

"You do..?" She whimpered, every chilled nerve inside her trembling from his sudden closeness, his lacivious manor.. her eyes searched his face desperately, as if looking for some answer, then locked on his lips.

He took her hand in his then, reaching to her to tear away a piece of stray hair from her flushed cheek, then let his hand linger as it trailed down her dripping neck, to her collar bone, where his eyes suddenly flew back to hers. The woman forced back the nervous lump in her throat, her lips so daringly close to his own she could feel his whiskers tickling against her skin, and finally, as he closed some of the barley existant distance between them, she allowed her eyes to slowly shut.

But before his lips ever met her own, he placed something within her hand.. and when her eyes flew open, instantly landing upon the man that held her close, she was heartbroken to see the frown that marred his otherwise unreadable, handsome face.

"Goodbye, Lizzie." He whispered faintly, letting his finger trail down whatever piece of her he could as he took a few slow steps backward, before turning around and heading back towards his cabin.. where he dissapeared into the rain and darkness.

Elizabeth stood, stunned.. desperately mesmorizing the image of his retreating form, his name - as it fell from her lips - was inaudiable. Choking back her tears and sorrow, she looked down at her hand - the one just moments earlier he held in his own - and the compass clutched within it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She had tried to fall asleep.. she really had, but the flashes of lightning that flickered mercilessly over her eyelids caused her restless thoughts and light sleep, not to mention the image of a frowning Jack Sparrow that was burned deeply into her mind.

Captain.. Captain Jack Sparrow.

Sighing to herself, she rolled over in her bunk, hands tucked beneath her flushed cheek as she shivered in the cold.. her blood-shot eyes landed on the lantern before her, and the small trinket beside it. The trinket he had placed in her hand before he left her forever, the one that apparantly had been telling the truth all along.

She shut her eyes fiercly as a small tear trickled down the side of her face, landing on the corner of her lip, where she wiped it away with the back of her hand. She rolled over restlessly, yet again.

Her bag of few dresses and personal items had yet to be packed.. but it would only take mere seconds in the morning. Granted, she wasn't even sure if she could take them on board her next ship.. the one that'd bring her home. Gibbs had told her once that pirates didn't allow ladies on board their ships, for they brought curses upon them.

Jack had always known that, the crew had told him so as they pleaded him not to take her aboard.. but he never listened. No... he'd call them 'scaborous dogs' and wave them away with a golden smile, then turn back to her and take her hand in his, bringing her aboard the Pearl himself. And so far, aside from the storm none had seemed to cautious about, all was well.

Sitting up, she brushed back her matted locks and sighed to herself, holding her head in her hands. Home. Just the word alone made her heart pound hard against her chest, an unsteady chill crawling up her spine. Yes, she'd told him there was nothing for her here.. which was, of course, nothing but a dramatic lie. But she'd never told him she'd wanted to leave him.. to go home, back to her medicore life of corsets and lackluster dances.

She didn't want to leave him.

Elizabeth laid back down in her bed, the dampened sheets tangling within her legs as she did so, her dark and teary eyes locked on the night on the other side of her window... the night that she'd remember and regret for the rest of her life..the night she finally realized what she'd wanted in this life.. the last night she ever saw Jack..

But now, she decided, that night was not this one.. if it ever had to be. And a mere second later, she found herself heading towards his cabin.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her hands were clenched in tight fists as she plowed through the winds and rain, and from her spot on the other side of the ship, she could see a dim light emitting from his cabin windows, but sleeping or not, she needed him now. Collapsing against the door as she approached it, she wrapped her fingers around her throat, attempting to catch her lost breath, and pounded against the door, waiting in a frozen moment.

Seconds passed by slowly, but nothing happened.. surly, he would've been to her by now. Suddenly frantic, Elizabeth knocked again, louder this time.. but all was still. Turning to lean against the door, she braced herself, her eyes closing with a sigh as she brought a hand up to rest against her forehead. "Jack.." She mumbled in a defeated, low whimper.. "Jaaack.."

Opening her eyes to step out from underneath the stairs, she was once again pelted mercilessly with the rain, her face tilted up towards the threatening storm clouds, a scream emitting harshly from her swollen throat. "Jaaaack!"

There was nothing.

Biting back the tears burning her eyes, she ran her hands through her hair, her mind spinning as she sensed the presence of lingering forms peering down at her from the wheel, probably wondering what the hell she was screaming about. Her eyes flew about the ship, all the doors, different rooms, secret passages she'd probably never know about... and it was then she realized there was only one way she'd probably be able to find Jack, wherever he was.

And only moments later, she was standing back on the deck of the Pearl, the rain beating down upon her with the compass in her hand.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_a bit of a cliffhanger, sorry! Next part should be up soon. Review please!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3.**

Her hands were clenched in tight fists as she plowed through the winds and rain, and from her spot on the other side of the ship, she could see a dim light emitting from his cabin windows, but sleeping or not, she needed him now. Collapsing against the door as she approached it, she wrapped her fingers around her throat, attempting to catch her lost breath, and pounded against the door, waiting in a frozen moment.

Seconds passed by slowly, but nothing happened.. surly, he would've been to her by now. Suddenly frantic, Elizabeth knocked again, louder this time.. but all was still. Turning to lean against the door, she braced herself, her eyes closing with a sigh as she brought a hand up to rest against her forehead. "Jack.." She mumbled in a defeated, low whimper.. "Jaaack.."

Opening her eyes to step out from underneath the stairs, she was once again pelted mercilessly with the rain, her face tilted up towards the threatening storm clouds, a scream emitting harshly from her swollen throat. "Jaaaack!"

There was nothing.

Biting back the tears burning her eyes, she ran her hands through her hair, her mind spinning as she sensed the presence of lingering forms peering down at her from the wheel, probably wondering what the hell she was screaming about. Her eyes flew about the ship, all the doors, different rooms, secret passages she'd probably never know about... and it was then she realized there was only one way she'd probably be able to find Jack, wherever he was.

And only moments later, she was standing back on the deck of the Pearl, the rain beating down upon her with the compass in her hand.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The compass had helped her find Jack's whereabouts effortlessly, and although she had to crawl and fight her way into the deepest depths of the Pearl, the darkness hadn't stopped her the slightest bit, and only a short time later she was once again in his demining presence.

He was pacing the area before the stairs, his hands clasped behind his back as his soaked shirt hung lifelessly off his body. The ceiling dripped mercilessly from the quickly pouring rain, the dropplets falling upon him as the ship swayed in the waves. His eyes, half-lidded and yellow, periodically fell upon the small, foggy window that gave a small glimpse of the storm brewing outside. But they had yet to cast over the other area behind him, where she had just emerged from. Although, it would be highly unlikely for him not to know she'd been there for the past few minutes. The ticking of the compass as she approached him would've given it away for sure.

But even the heavy click as she closed the trinket had yet to make him budge, and he stood in silence, as if expecting her all along.

"You found me." He finally spoke in a quiet voice, taking in a massive breath before he did so, then exhaled through his words.

Elizabeth gripped the compass tightly in her moistened palm, taking a silent breath also, her voice slow and feminine. "I did."

Finally turning away from the window that revealed almost nothing, he turned sideways toward the damaged and barley surviving staircase, his hand running up and down the railing. "Not by luck, I imagine." He turned to her then, his emotionless expression breaking her heart.

Her bottom lip quivered from the building tears, and she bit down on it hard as a small attempt to keep the weeping at bay, her voice cracking beneath the pressue. "Not entierly."

A silence fell, each their own as thoughts ran rapidly about, the music of the storm whistling through the cracks around the window. It was dark, the lovely contours of his form difficult to make out, but when he approached her -- a dim light above slowly revealing him piece by piece -- he was closer than she'd ever originally anticipated.

Suddenly terrified, she thrusted the closed compass to him, her voice trembling as she blurted out the words her mind was not speaking. "I just found you to give you this.. I've decided I don't want to leave."

Jack's eyes of chocolate fell upon the compass she held out to his chest, and after cocking a brow in her direction, pushed it aside, shrugging to himself. "Don't want to leave?" He repeated, louder than she expected, as if he'd been overly shocked by her confession. "You wanted to an hour ago."

She looked away immediately, all thoughts of anything other than Jack's sudden closeness pushed so far back into her mind she could barley retrieve them. Huffing slightly, mumbles of words slipped past her lips. "No, I never wanted to leave.. not once."

Seemingly more confused now, the captain stepped even closer- their distance lessening as he examined her features, a wild look only he could wear etched across his face. "That's not what you said before, love." His voice floated against her face, soft and whisper-like.

Stepping closer subconciously, her lips was now a mere hair's breath away from his, her eyes upon them as they parted slighlty, his own chocolate orbs locked on her own. "I lied.."

They were silent, his hand reaching up and tracing a familiar path across her jaw bone, before he cupped her cheek gently in the palm of his hand. A fire burned in between and all within them, the spark flickering upon their innocent and sudden intimacy. The ship rocked dangerously, sending Elizabeth in an unbalanced lean to the left side of the ship... but a steady Jack Sparrow reached out to her, his arm snaking around her waist and bringing her back to him... their closeness unlike anything ever before.

But as the burning eye contact continued, each drowning in the defening silence of the other, an unfamiliar gruff voice came echoing from atop the staircase, shattering the fragile reverie.

"Captain!" The man yelled just as the ship tipped once again, sending the woman's form deeper into Jack's embrace. "Captain! Ya best be gettin' up here.."

Having yet to lessen his hold on the small form before him, Jack turned his head to the side, a wild look in his eye as he seemed to comtemplate the crew mate's words. "What for?"

"The storm!" He yelled back quickly, his voice shaking deeply.. from fear or the burden of rain, she wasn't sure. "She's getting worse... it's a damned mess up here." He scampered off after that, leaving the silence to return in a seeping mist, encasing them in their coupling.

Jack sighed, his head still turned to the side.. his arms still around Elizabeth. He turned to her then, his defeated expression causing a frown to conquer her features. "..you got a little too close for comfort anyway, missy." And with that, he dropped his arms and turned toward the staircase... and for the second time that night, leaving her drowning in a pit of rain and sorrow.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Elizabeth sat with her back against the cabins of the Pearl, her legs pressed against her chest and her arms folded above them as her eyes narrowed upon the scaborous captain.. The captain that stood at the wheel of his beloved ship, barking orders at the scampering crew mates around.. the captain that left her angry and alone in the black heart of a leaky ship.

From her position aboard the ship, she was mostly safe from the almighty waves that rose in anger and crashed upon the deck, aside from the thin film of ocean waters that moved in collective puddles with the rocking of the Pearl. Gibbs was running around with his hands flailing in the air, raindrops bounced from his lips and dripped from his wiskers as he yelled orders at the rest of the crew, and did his part with assisting the ship in fighting the storm.

She watched, somewhat impressed inspite of herself, as the crewmates clung to the ropes and stairs that adorned the ship to save themselves from the waves that tried to bring them down the throat of the infuriated night. Had she been out there, doing her part as a mate of the ship, she would've been washed away for sure.

Jack's hoarse voice echoed in her ears, carried from the wheel down upon her frowning form with the drops of rain and wind. It was strong, unmistakable... demanding attention and obedience every time he spoke the simplest of words.. something that caused her heart to surrender itself to his own as their relationship continued throughout the time she'd known him. She'd never been the same since, her thoughts and mind controlled by what else but a compass.

Her eyes flew back to Gibbs, who became overly frantic when a rope snapped in an area somewhat close to the right of where she'd been, and fought against the bloodthirsty and relentless winds as he ran towards the staircase. But it was when he reached mid-flight did another rope snap right along with it's partner, sending a mast flying in Gibb's direction.. the crew above yelled to him, and he was quick to respond, but instead.. another brewing wave caused the Pearl to tip, sending him off balance and tumbling down the slicked and wooden stairs.

His body stopped limp at the bottom of the staircase after his head crashed against the stiff railing, and Elizabeth gasped as her hand flew to her mouth, her eyes petrified and fearful. The crew stood frozen in silence as they peered down at the form that had yet to move, yet also doing their best and controlling the ship in the wind. She looked up at Jack to catch his reaction, and was met with a sudden surprise when she realized his dark eyes had been on her all along.

The woman huffed to herself, turning away from the devious captain and allowed her tired eyes to fall upon the body that settled within the gathering waters of the waves. Frantic and terror-stricken, Elizabeth gathered her dress into her hand and ran towards Gibb's lifeless figure, the storm, the captain, and all else pushed to the back of her mind as she collapsed into her seemingly departed friend.

"Gibbs?" She whispered in a fearful whimper, rolling him on his back and cradeling his head in her hands.

He was silent, his eyes closed and mouth slightly parted.. the storm screaming so lustily she could not hear his faint breathes, nor the beating of his heart. Her fingers dwindled gently over the wound that adorned his head, purple and bleeding slightly. Tearing the scarf Jack had tied around her ankle earlier, she brought it to the open gash, dabbing away at the loose blood.

The crew went on trying to control the Pearl, half keeping their eye on Gibb's condition, half making attempts at actually wrestling back the storm that threatened them still. As another crewmate came slowly down the stairs with a blanket to try to carry the body to a safer area of the ship, Elizabeth still held him in her arms.. unaware of anything else around her, neither Jack nor the storm.

And as she held her friend, her soft whispers means of comfort as she spoke to him, he suddenly began to come around.. his head shifting back and fourth slowly as he mumbled inaudiable words back to her. She smiled, for what seemed like the first time in far too long, and looked up towards the captain.

But it was when her eyes finally clashed with Jack's did the smile suddenly melt from her face, her heart's frantic beating slowling to a final hault. Jack's eyes of black were wide with a fear she'd never seen him bear before.. he released the wheel, letting it spin off before another mate took it, and ran towards her.. a cry falling from his lips as he pointed to an area behind her. "Elizabeth!"

She gasped suddenly, remaining deafly still as she turned around behind her, just in time to see the threatening, fateful wave... the wave that rose to a height like she'd never seen before.. the wave that swallowed her up into it's endless pit of darkness... the wave that swallowed her into the sea.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

GASP! The end! No, of course not.. that would be a terrible ending, and extremely cliche. Part 4 completes this story, so be looking forward to that sometime soon! Thank you so much for all the WONDERFUL reviews, they make writing this story worth the while. xoxo


	4. Chapter 4 The End

wow, as if this chapter didn't take me long enough. Sorry for the wait! Hopefully all my readers are still out there somewhere... But as I promised in the last chapter, this chapter completes this story, and i have to say I'm pretty proud of it! You might have to check back to chapter 3 in order to get the full effect of this chapter, just a little tip. So I hope you enjoy the ending!! Read and review as always, i've gotten some amazing ones for this story!

(P.S. be on the look out for another jack/elizabeth fic from me coming soon. title is "CityLights")

until next time!

Candy

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**part. 4**

Elizabeth gasped for breath in a useless attempt as waves crashed into her form, bruising and taking advantage of it's delicate nature. A caugh clawed it's way up her already stripped throat, her weak fingers digging into the moist wood of the sides. Her body was dangling wearily upon an extending attachment upon the ship, one used to place backstabbing crewmates that managed to find their way on board. It was low, dangerous.. barley ever ventured upon by those aboard.. The wood had been worn down by the waves that met it head on from it's position at the bow, a film of slime and dark sludge covering it completely.

As she looked above, Elizabeth could see the crewmates peering down upon her, some even climbing daringly upon the masts, as if examining her position. They looked worrisome, confused.. some sending backwards glances at the captain.. but no one made even the slightest attempt at helping her, it at all possible.

Another forceful wave rose and crashed upon the bow of the ship, beating against her form with a force that weakened her so. She gripped her throat, desperately searching for air as her mind wandered in and out of conciousness. Flashes of black then light fought and endless battle within her head, the falling rains seeping into her nose and throat.

From up above, she heard a faint, familiar voice calling out her name frantically.. and with eyes that could not see, Elizabeth managed to make out the form of Jack as he held a rope within his hands, stepping out above the mast to position himself almost directly above her. She slipped into another cast of darkness, having yet to answer his call.. coming about once more, she managed to catch the sight of the heroic and easy attempts of the captain as he tied himself into the ropes of the mast, swinging himself down towards her dangling body.

Long before he ever reached her, another lie of a wave rose up upon the roaring sea, Jack's name slipping from her throat in a barley audiable gasp as it crashed into her lifeless form.. sending her falling as the blackness finally took over completely.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Elizabeth... love?"

The woman's eyes fluttered open softly at the sound of Jack's gentle voice, a feminine moan floating from her parted lips.. she brought tired hand to her face, rubbing at her forehead faintly, as if means of awaking. Her eyes fluttered closed once more, her heart beating hard against her sore chest. From around her, she could hear others' breathing.. voices, the feeling their presences impossible to ignore.

"Is she alright?"

"She be fine.."

"I dunno, she looks out of it, captain.."

"Ey.."

But Jack had yet to answer, her anticipation rising slowly, battling the numbness along with other sensations as she waited to hear him speak. Her eyes fluttered open once more, traveling around the ceiling above her for a short time before turning to her side, where she drunk in his blurry form with a gasp.

"She's comin' around, captain." One of the crew mates whispered, speaking for all as he did so.. but Jack remained silent, his eyes locked upon Elizabeth as she laid beneath him, her own eyes fluttering up at him as she regained conciousness.

Jack kneeled down next to the mass of thin and soaking blankets they placed her on earlier, gently brushing away the stray hairs that stuck to her bruised forehead, the backside of his fingers running down her flushed cheek. And as an intimate reflex, she wrapped her weak and trembling fingers around his forearm. Turning to his crewmates, who seemed to have had their eyes distracted by the woman's heaving chest, the captain swatted at them with a tired arm. "Back to yee posts, mangy dogs."

They scampered away after that, somewhat reluctantly, slamming the thin wooden door shut behind them, leaving Jack and Elizabeth alone in the quiet room.

"Thanks..Jack," She mumbled, still having a harsh trouble catching her breath.. it felt as if though the mighty waves were still crashing down upon her tiny form, bruising the tender flesh. "Sorry it didn't come to me to be more careful.."

Jack swallowed, shaking his head as he waved it off. "Oh, no worries, Miss Elizabeth..." He mumbled quickly, his eyes traveling about the room as he held her still, his mind seemingly troubled.

Her eyes remained locked upon him, although he seemingly had yet to realize, his conciousness seemingly upon nothing at all. Sitting up, she clutched his arm for support, hissing in pain as she leaned against the wall behind her. Jack finally turned then, showing a dead emotion in his handsome face, inching towards her with each passing moment.

"Mr. Sparrow," Elizabeth interupeted suddenly, harshly.. breaking the man of his spellbound reverie. He looked at her, his mind far away, as if both regretful and unsure of what he had just been about to do. The woman looked up at him coldly, loosening the grip she had upon him.. "Aren't you getting a little too close for comfort, Jack?"

Jack's eyes flashed open in shock, flying to hers only to meet a scornful gaze. He opened his mouth to speak, mouthing words she wasn't able to hear.. "I'm so sorry..Lizzie..." He trailed off, a breath caught within his throat as he strugged with his words.. his hands trembling before him.. "I hadn't meant...-"

"Of course not." Elizabeth interrupted, slicing the dead air between them. She turned away then, blocking the tears that she could feel burn the back of her eyes as she allowed them to clamp shut fiercely. She could feel Jack's presence linger for a little while longer, before he let out a long, quiet sigh, realizing there was not much more he could do.. and left.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

She stood still in the doorway for an endless amount of time, the wind whistling past her as the remaining drops of rain from the mighty storm drizzled down. Her heart was clam, her mind no different, her anger and resent left to drift away with the passing storm. Breathing deeply, she took her first step to what destination she knew would change her, and prepared for the wind that would come.

Elizabeth clutched her torn and discolored dress within her palms as she walked quietly up the stairs and across the deck, to where Jack Sparrow stood, his back turned towards her. His matted hair was slightly tossed to the side by the wind, the rain-soaked shirt hanging off of his shoulder, his hands clasped behind his back. And it was those hands she grasped within her own as she approached, startling him slightly as she touched him. "Hi, Jack." She spoke faintly.

Turning towards the rapidly fading night sky, Jack cocked his head to the side, as if admiring it greatly. "You know where we are, Lizzie?" He quipped, continuing louder still even after Elizabeth protested with a smile.. "We're heading North to Port Silver, we shall probably dock by morning... If you're ever lost, love, just wait until nightfall and look at the stars.. they shall tell you where you're going."

Although he had been turned away from her, Elizabeth looked up into his face, smiling.. "Well, Jack... I reckon I might have been lost for most of this journey, but no star could have saved me."

"Oh," He squeaked, swallowing a harsh lump sticking to the back of his throat... "Well...it's been a long nice, Miss Elizabeth," He said slowly, quietly, his eyes locked upon their entwined fingers, "You should be in your bunk, no?"

She shook her head, lowering herself to catch site of his dark smoky eyes with her own, "No," She smiled up at him, straightening herself when he looked back up into her face. "I'd rather be out here.. at your side."

Jack smiled to himself, diminishing the distance between them nonchalantly as he turned away, finding it harder and harder to control his instinct, both as a man and as a lover. He turned his head, finding Elizabeth curling herself into him as she clutched his arm, and turned away quickly, his lower lip sliding between clentched teeth. Sucking in a large breath within his chest, Jack slowly let his eyes travel where he knew his lips should've been.. just to peek. Thats all he needed, just a peek, or a word, or all the closeness space would allow them. "Elizabeth.." He breathed against her temple, his eyes fluttering shut.

Seemingly startled he had spoken at all, Elizabeth tilted her head back, allowing the hot breath falling from his lips to roll upon her neck, causing a shiver to crawl up her spine.. When he failed to continue, she opened her eyes, turning to him as he lifted his head up and turned away from her. "..yes? What is it?"

"No..nothing. Not a thing, nevermind." He shook his head, still turned away from her, only turning back when he followed the delicate finger that traced his scruffy cheek.

"Tell me," She whispered, worry choking the life of her words, "Jack..please,"

He struggled with himself for a moment, his eyes locked on the distant sea. "I'm just.." He paused, taking in a deep inhale, before finishing his confession quickly. "I'm just lost, okay?"

The woman smiled, huffing a silent laughter as she brought herself closer to him still, although he had been turned away coldly. Grabbing his palms within her own once again, she entwined her fingers with his, watching as his lips parted, his charcoaled eyes crawling to her gentle touch.

"Jack... I will never need the stars in the sky to tell me where I'm going, nor where I am."

He turned to her, finding her soft lips only a hair's breath away from his own..and yet he wasn't startled, and aside from his rapidly beating heart, he never moved the slightest inch. "No?"

The trembling woman shook her head, detangling her fingers from his own to unwrap the bundle she had tied to her waist only a short while ago, "No... and I don't need this compass to tell me who I love, either." Without one last touch or goodbye to the simple trinket that had torn them apart for far too long, Elizabeth threw the compass to the sea that had almost taken her life if it weren't for the man before her, and watched as the waves swallowed it completely.

She turned back to Jack then, who's silence became obvious when she realized his clouded eyes were gazing her lips longingly, and brought herself closer to him, her palm pressed against his tanned and scarred chest. His arm snaked around her waist, his hand cupping her cheek as his thumb ran down her soft skin, admiring her gently. And before he pulled Elizabeth flush against him in a passionate embrace of lips, he found the greatest depth of the sea in all it's encasing glory within her eyes, and smiled, kissing her deeply.

-the end, of the beginning


End file.
